


To Do Things Right

by Agent_Fluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asking For Hand In Marriage, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff
Summary: Genji Shimada doesn’t fall in love. Genji Shimada doesn’t grow attachments, doesn’t wake up in the arms of his significant other every day for the past three years, and he certainly doesn’t plan on proposing.





	To Do Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is a very small fluff piece I drabbled out and thought y'all might enjoy. I'm working on a sequel piece to this that I'm for sure you'll love. Can't update anything else until this weekend because finals are kicking my ass.

Genji Shimada doesn’t fall in love. Genji Shimada doesn’t grow attachments, doesn’t wake up in the arms of his significant other every day for the past three years, and he certainly doesn’t plan on proposing.

 

Genji Shimada doesn’t do any of that. When he stopped being Genji Shimada is unknown to him. Part of him says it’s when Overwatch turned him into the cyborg he is now, but the other half says it’s when he met Zenyatta. He supposes it doesn’t matter now. He is no longer Genji Shimada, and he never will be.

 

Genji Shimada is dead.

 

Genji props himself up in bed, casting a glance over at Zenyatta’s resting form beside him. Zenyatta has his back to him, and he longs to reach out and stroke the smooth metal planes of his lover’s body, but he can’t lest he wake the sleeping omnic. Genji watches the other, a sudden wave of content washing over him. He was going to ask for Zenyatta’s hand soon. He was going to _marry_  Zenyatta soon.

 

Genji Shimada would’ve ran far away into the night sky.

 

He sinks back into the position he was in before falling asleep, wrapping his arms around his lover and tangling their legs once more. He never wants to let go of Zenyatta as long as he lived, never wants to go a day without him.

 

As day broke, he put his plans into motion. It took a lot of convincing on his part to get Overwatch to allow the use of one of the planes for a personal mission. It took considerably less convincing to get Lena “Hopeless Romantic” Oxton to fly him out where he needed to go.

 

_Shambali Monastery, Nepal._

 

Oh, how he’d missed the brilliant snowy mountains and the serene village below it. He'd missed the crunch of fresh snow under his feet. He'd missed the peace the monastery brought to his soul; yet he doesn't regret leaving to join Overwatch once more. The world needed someone to look after it, and he was honored they were chosen to be its guardians.

 

The pair make their way up the stairs of the monastery, greeting all the passing monks. Genji doesn't understand how they seem to _know_  why he was there, never understood how they just seemed to know _everything_. He gives them all grateful nods as they head for the back exit, the entrance to the shrine. Genji takes a deep breath before crossing the threshold until he was face to face with the tall pillar in the center of the shrine with a special inscription and urn nestled within.

 

Lena gives him a pat on the shoulder and a smile held together by tape and glue. Genji gives her a nod and unfolds his hands, watching as she walks back to the sweet warmth of the monastery. She still hasn't recovered from what happened in King’s Row, and Genji doesn’t blame her; nor does Zenyatta, though she believed he did. A part of Genji knows she still does.

 

He turns back to the statue and releases his face plate. He was alone now, and talking to a dead friend, so there was no need to hide. Not for what he was about to do.

 

“Mondatta. It has been a while.” Genji starts, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “I wish we could have spoken one last time before–well, there are a lot of things that I wish. But wishing will grant me nothing but regret and pain, and that is not the life I know you would want me to live.”

 

Genji’s smile widens just a touch at the thought of just how much he sounds like Zenyatta, and he’s briefly reminded of when had first met Mondatta and pointedly ignored him in an act of childish pride, only to receive a chuckle from the monk. How times have changed.

 

“Mondatta, I am sure you are curious why I came to visit you without Zenyatta.” Genji says with a shaky breath, unlatching the hidden compartment of his left arm to reveal a small black box. “I have come here to ask for your blessing. I want to ask Zenyatta to marry me.”

 

He twirls the ring box around in his hands, trying to focus on the soft touch of the velvet against his enhanced sensors to avoid backing out of what he’d started.

 

“You are his brother, and he trusted you more than anyone, and I–I want to do this right.” Genji kneels before the altar in seiza, eyes staring down at the lotus blossoms decorating the base. “I love him more than anything. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, until we are joined together within the Iris. Mondatta…” He trails off, eyes closing to spill the tears that had formed without permission.

 

As the silence of the mountain threatens to strangle him, he feels a warmth around him. It fills his soul with peace and light, an extension of the Iris reaching out to him. Then, he felt it. Acceptance, love, proudness, and excitement that were not his own filled him at once, threatening to overrun him with all the foreign emotions. Just as soon as the change had come it passed, and Genji was left alone in the cold of Nepal once more.

 

He smiles widely up at the urn of Mondatta, a fresh batch of tears spilling down his scarred cheeks. “Thank you, Master Mondatta. Or would you prefer the term brother-in-law?”


End file.
